<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick Up the Pieces by ihathbenobiwankenobied</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233942">Pick Up the Pieces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied'>ihathbenobiwankenobied</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cody just wants Obi-Wan to stop being an idiot, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi Being an Idiot, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, One Shot, injured Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi is an idiot. Cody has to be his caretaker. Also, Obi-Wan gets hit in the head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pick Up the Pieces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cody prided himself on being immune to the emotions of <em> war. </em>The status of Commander was not easily achieved without a burning desire to not feel anything. It wasn’t that he didn’t feel at all, he was simply an expert at saving his feelings for later. Losing men was never lacking in pain, but Cody knew that the Republic required some sacrifice for victory. So Cody chose to leave his feelings at the doorstep of his quarters and pick them back up on the way back in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was one exception to the rule, however. Cody would never admit weakness, but if he had one weakness, it was his rather <em> stupid </em>General. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>General Obi-Wan Kenobi was not intellectually stupid, in fact, he was probably the most intelligent and empathetic person Cody had ever encountered. Obi-Wan was simply an idiot in the line of duty. Cody had watched countless times as his General threw himself in front of the finest warriors, lightsabers, and even grenades for the sake of saving his men. There was never an ounce of hesitation in his selflessness and it irritated Cody to no end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody could barely breathe, in this very moment, as he watched the Jedi launch his body from the cliff above. The Jedi were more than capable of levitating themselves to safety, and frankly, the cliff was smaller than ones Obi-Wan had thrown himself from in the past. However, what Cody saw that Obi-Wan couldn’t was the speeder moving with the <em> exact </em>trajectory to collide with General Kenobi’s frame.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General! A Speed-” Cody yelled into his commlink as if the General would hear him -- he wouldn’t. Time moved in slow motion as Cody stopped in his tracks; Obi-Wan’s skull, with a sickening crack, collided with the speeder. All eyes turned toward the sound and the view of Obi-Wan’s limp body falling the rest of the way to the ground with a resounding <em> thud. </em> Cody knew the resilience of the Jedi, he understood that Obi-Wan would swear later that he was completely fine and that <em> you mustn't worry. </em> A hit to the head, of that caliber, was not a karking joke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He began running out of instinct though he could feel the blasters going off dangerously close to his own head; he didn’t care. The waves of the battle were not about to stop anytime soon and Obi-Wan’s safety was not an option. Cody hurled himself to the ground, his knees sinking into the soft dirt. Obi- Wan lay on his side, head pressed into the mud. Cody watched blood trickle from his nose and he reached down to feel shallow breaths hitting the pads of his fingers. <em> Alive, thankfully. </em>There was a moment where Cody did not know what to do. Did he carry the unconscious man off the battlefield? Call for medical to carry him off on a stretcher? His questions were left unanswered as Obi-Wan’s eyes began to flutter. “General Kenobi?” Cody held his exposed cheek and stroked his thumb across the bone. A grimace wandered over Obi-Wan’s features, his eyes etched will pain as a slight sob crept through his chapped lips. His trembling hands left his sides as he reached for his head and grappled at his hair. Cody exhaled as adrenaline coursed through his veins. The General was hurt and in danger and Cody needed to get him out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost on cue Anakin’s voice crackled from Cody’s commlink, “501st will finish this. Kenobi and the 212th retreat!” Never was Cody more relieved to hear a call to retreat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General Kenobi…” Cody kept his voice soft as he leaned toward the General’s exposed ear, hating what he needed to say, “Can you stand? We need to retreat.”  Cody watched as Kenobi swallowed thickly, hand wiping uselessly as the blood still flowed from his nose. A small nod was delivered and Cody stood, immediately extending his hand to the clearly unstable man. The general began to sit up, one hand still trying to staunch blood flow as the other one was shakily placed into Cody’s palm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody wasn’t prepared for the yelp of pain that followed a firm tug. Obi-Wan braced himself on Cody’s shoulder while resting his soiled head against the metal helmet. “Let’s go, General!” Kenobi could walk, but he was sluggish, almost letting Cody bear his full weight. It was not intentional, but Cody was cursing under his breath after moving only a few meters. The Jedi was small; however, carrying his deadweight body was no easy task. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kix was waiting by the ship, stretcher already prepared. <em> He must have seen it happen </em>Cody thought as he deposited the General onto the cot. The man, while refusing to sit despite Kix’s gentle attempts to push him down, clenched at his hair with trembling hands as small whimpers pushed past his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The ship’s usual post-battle chatter was replaced with the eerie silence, the silence of knowing the General had gone down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How many minutes out from the Negotiator?” Cody asked no one. No one answered. Cody decided he didn’t care. “Help me bring him to the cockpit, Kix, I don’t want anyone seeing him like this.” Kix nodded tersely as Cody demanded that the clones move out of the way. He tried to shield the General from their view knowing that the man was not one for unnecessary fuss and attention being brought upon him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The cockpit, thankfully, was empty besides the clones piloting the ship. Cody helped Obi-Wan off of the stretcher, carefully leading him to sit in one of the cushioned seats off to the sides of the ship. The man’s eyes were closed, nearly screwed shut. His hand was back at his face and was just hovering over the bloody mess that invaded his mustache. “A cloth?” Cody asked Kix, the medic producing a piece of gauze almost immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Already on it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“General, Sir… are you alright?” Cody asked quietly. Gently, Cody grasped Obi-Wan’s hand and pulled it down to rest on his thigh bringing the gauze up to dab at his nose. A sniffle left Obi-Wan whimpering slightly once more. Cody observed the man’s face as purple and black bruises began to appear across the side of his face not covered in dried mud. Kix brought a small wet wipe to clear away as much mud as he could from the man’s cheek only to reveal a jagged cut just under his eye. Another beat of silence passed before Obi-Wan answered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think-” He swallowed and seemed to try and center himself, “I think I’m quite...fine. Bit shaken up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kriffing<em> hell </em> , karking <em> Jedi- </em>” Cody began before catching himself. Obi-Wan looked at him looking slightly hurt, but his watery eyes held an undercurrent of affection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch my fingers.” Kix moved his fingers back and forth attempting to hold the General’s gaze. Judging from the immediate wince and the failure for his eyes to cooperate, Cody knew that Obi-Wan’s self assessment of being “fine” was a little less than true. “You’ve got yourself a concussion, Sir. A bad one.” Kix supplied as he dug through his medical bag, presumably looking for some plasters or bandages for the cut. “You’ve got quite the nose bleed too.” Cody pulled the gauze back from the General’s nose to find it stained a disconcerting deep red. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s too bright.” Obi-Wan answered, ignoring all the information he’d just been presented with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry General. We’ll get you in a dark room in the med bay back on the Negotiator.” Kix dabbed at the cut across Obi-Wan’s cheek earning a small flinch from the man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That won’t be necessary; my room will be just fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t a choice, <em> Sir </em> .” Cody ground out making sure to pull off his helmet and make <em> fierce </em>eye contact with Obi-Wan. “I’ll be escorting you there myself.” A sarcastic smirk grazed his features as the piloting clone determined that they would be docking the negotiator any second. Through his commlink Cody commanded that no one dare leave the ship until their General was off of it and on his way to the med-bay. Cody watched as Obi-Wan’s cheeks pinked. “Do you want to walk?” He’d at least give the man the option to maintain the simple dignity of walking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes. Please.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a slow process, getting Obi-Wan to the med bay. He must have sprained a knee or ankle in the fall because he limped alongside Cody just a little slower than usual. He squinted indefinitely at every light and sound they came across before they finally managed to get him into a silent, dark med-bay room. Kenobi headed straight for the bed not taking a minute longer than necessary to pull himself onto the crisp white sheets. He sat at the edge of the bed bowed over with his hands placed messily over his eyes. Cody turned to Kix and shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell the medical staff we need ten minutes.” Kix voiced his affirmation as Cody quietly closed the door behind them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obi-Wan,” Cody only ever used his real name when no one was around. “You need to lay down.” He crouched and began to work off the battle worn boots on his General’s feet; they too were covered in a thick coating of dried mud. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cody, you don’t need-” Cody shushed him and continued on to the other boot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let’s get you out of these and into some comfortable clothes. Sleep clothes or tunic?” Cody asked only mild smugness as Obi-Wan eyed him with irritation. Cody raised his eyebrows as a warning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleep clothes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sleep clothes it is!” Cody pulled out a soft pair of pants from the cupboard across the small room and set them down next to Obi-Wan. He helped the man remove his intricate Jedi attire, ever so careful to not violate the man’s privacy. They had done this multiple times. Obi-Wan was a magnet for danger and Cody had more than once had to play caretaker for the man who couldn’t possibly take care of himself. It was a comfortable routine now. Cody hated to watch Obi-Wan refuse any help and instead took on that as a personal responsibility. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Head hurss.’ Tired.” Obi-Wan slurred out once Cody had successfully slipped the fresh pair of sleep pants onto his legs. His eyes were closed as he began to sink down towards the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Obi-Wan you can lie down, but I can’t let you sleep. Concussions and sleep don’t mix well.” Cody hated the way Obi-Wan’s brow scrunched in annoyance. “Let me get the blood off your face. Maybe grab some ice for those bruises.” That seemed to make Obi-Wan slightly less irritated and he hummed just slightly in agreement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cody opened another cupboard where he knew there was a small ice freezer and pulled out an ice pack. He grabbed a wet wipe and sat back down on the edge of the bed and placed the ice pack just beside the bandaged cut on his cheek. Obi-Wan sighed. They sat in silence for a minute or two as Cody dabbed at the General’s beard, carefully removing the blood from the bristles. “You know, that was stupid. Jumping like that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know there’s a speeder.” Obi-Wan shrugged a little. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t be jumping off of cliffs anyway. This could have been much worse. <em> Kriff, </em>I thought it was much worse.” Cody shook his head and began working on Obi-Wan’s mustache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m,” The General opened his soft blue eyes and cast them downward, “I’m sorry to worry you Cody. It’s my duty.” Cody said nothing knowing that this was probably the best he would get out of the man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He couldn’t stop the stupid self-sacrificing Jedi from doing anything stupid. He’d just have to resign himself to this routine. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you’re never going to stop being a <em> karking </em>idiot. But I’ll always be here to pick up the pieces.” Cody pulled the rag away from Obi-Wan’s face to reveal a cleaner but still very dishevelled and clearly injured looking man. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A warm smile spread across the Jedi’s cracked lips, “I know."</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this short read. Let me know what you think! Thinking about writing some more Cody &amp; Obi-Wan h/c material if anyone has any ideas or interest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>